bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom Dada
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long Long time no see Long time no see 간질간질 해 어린 애들은 가 구석에 나 그대의 Taste를 바꿔주는 Sommelier 뜨끈뜨끈할 때 후후불어 함께 옛다 던져줄때 감사하며 고개숙여 만세 Hey Mister & Sister 나 타타탑 진짜가 나가신다 뜨끈뜨끈 할때 후후 잘불어 나Rap할때 너무 Hot 해 얼마안됐어, 이 탄내 어떡할래 잠재된 세포가 흐르는 자여 최후의 무기를 본적 있나요? 잠자는 영혼의 가녀린 고막에 가시를 찌르니 활활 타요 잠재된 세포가 흐르는 자여 가시를 찌르니 활활 타요 Oh God God God God 고막을 씻기는 Shower 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 저 넓은 터전에서 우리같이 춤춰요 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM 행진 DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM 난 21세기 범상치 않은 Korean MIC 를 쥔 신들린 Rap basquiat 오랜만에 입을 푼다 난 한 곡이면 끝나 널 미치게 하지만 나는 맑은pinot noir 뼈가 녹아도 나 좋아 광란에 끝장을 봐요 다 그대로, 이대로 또 새로운 세상을 봐요 복잡한 세상에 시끄런 소리들 총알 넣고 탕탕탕! 거친 숨 학학 내쉬고 DOOM DA DA DIVI DA 가나다라마바사 아자차카타파하 늘이 보우하사 우주 위를 보고 듣는 느낌 난 겁 없는 몽상가 도망가, 안 도망가 너희 지금 물만났어 God God God God 고막을 씻기는 Shower 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 저 넓은 터전에서 우리같이 춤춰요 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM 행진 DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Mass media 침착하고 새 영감을 감당해 DOOM DADA DIVI DA 나 명상으로 제 3세계를 관찰해 신이 주신 인류의 힘 더 눈부신 문명의 Win DOOM DADA DIVI DA 새 생명에 푸른빛이 비추길 돌아 돌아 돌고 돌아 거꾸로만 돌아 돌아 입만살은 인간들의 목소리만 겉돌아 몰아몰아 몰고 몰아 지글지글 모락모락 과열이된 Media가 사람들을 몰아 Hakunamatata Hakunamatata DOOM DADA DIVI DA 새 생명에 푸른빛이 비추길 DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Ye |-|Romanization= Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long Long time no see Long time no see ganjilganjil hae eorin aedeureun ga guseoge na geudaeui Tastereul bakkwojuneun Sommelier tteukkeuntteukkeunhal ttae huhubureo hamkke yetda deonjyeojulttae gamsahamyeo gogaesugyeo manse Hey Mister & Sister na tatatap jinjjaga nagasinda tteukkeuntteukkeun halttae huhu jalbureo naRaphalttae neomu Hot hae eolmaandwaesseo, i tannae eotteokhallae jamjaedoen sepoga heureuneun jayeo choehuui mugireul bonjeok innayo? jamjaneun yeonghonui ganyeorin gomage gasireul jjireuni hwalhwal tayo jamjaedoen sepoga heureuneun jayeo gasireul jjireuni hwalhwal tayo Oh God God God God gomageul ssitgineun Shower meomchuji annneun tteugeoun yeonghon jeo neorbeun teojeoneseo urigachi chumchwoyo meomchuji annneun tteugeoun yeonghon Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM haengjin DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM nan 21segi beomsangchi anheun Korean MIC reul jwin sindeullin Rap basquiat oraenmane ibeul punda nan han gogimyeon kkeutna neol michige hajiman naneun malgeunpinot noir ppyeoga nogado na joha gwangnane kkeutjangeul bwayo da geudaero, idaero tto saeroun sesangeul bwayo bokjaphan sesange sikkeureon sorideul chongal neoko tangtangtang! geochin sum hakhak naeswigo DOOM DA DA DIVI DA ganadaramabasa ajachakatapaha neuri bouhasa uju wireul bogo deutneun neukkim nan geop eomneun mongsangga domangga, an domangga neohui jigeum mulmannasseo God God God God gomageul ssitgineun Shower meomchuji annneun tteugeoun yeonghon jeo neorbeun teojeoneseo urigachi chumchwoyo meomchuji annneun tteugeoun yeonghon Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM haengjin DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Mass media chimchakhago sae yeonggameul gamdanghae DOOM DADA DIVI DA na myeongsangeuro je 3segyereul gwanchalhae sini jusin illyuui him deo nunbusin munmyeongui Win DOOM DADA DIVI DA sae saengmyeonge pureunbichi bichugil dora dora dolgo dora geokkuroman dora dora immansareun ingandeurui moksoriman geotdora moramora molgo mora jigeuljigeul morangmorak gwayeoridoen Mediaga saramdeureul mora Hakunamatata Hakunamatata DOOM DADA DIVI DA sae saengmyeonge pureunbichi bichugil DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Ye |-|English= Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long Long time no see Long time no see I’m getting antsy All you little kids go to the corner I’m the sommelier who will change your taste Blow on it when it’s hot I’ll throw this one to you, bow your head in thanks, hurray Hey mister and sister, I’m TOP, the real one is coming Blow on it while it’s hot When I rap, it’s so hot It hasn’t been that long What to do with this burnt smell You with the sleeping cells Have you seen the last weapon? The thin eardrums of the sleeping soul I’ll poke it with a thorn, make it burn You with the sleeping cells I’ll poke it with a thorn, make it burn Oh God God God God A shower that washes your eardrums The unstoppable and hot souls Let’s dance on the wide floor over there The unstoppable and hot souls Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Forward march DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM I’m a 21st century, extraordinary Korean A god-given rap Basquait with a mic I’m warming up my mouth for the first time in a while, I’ll be done in just one song I’ll make you go crazy but I’m like a clear pinot noir I don’t care if your bones melt, let’s see the end to this madness Just like that, just like this, let’s look at a new world Point your gun to the complicated world, to the noisy sounds and bang bang bang Let out your heaving breath and DOOM DA DA DIVI DA Ga na da ra ma ba sa Ah ja cha ka ta pa1, the skies will protect us It feels like I’m looking above the universe, I’m a fearless dreamer Run away? I won’t run away You are all on fire God God God God A shower that washes your eardrums The unstoppable and hot souls Let’s dance on the wide floor over there The unstoppable and hot souls Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Forward march DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Hey mass media, stay calm and handle this new inspiration DOOM DADA DIVI DA, with meditation, I’ll observe the third world The power of mankind that the gods gave A more dazzling win of civilization DOOM DADA DIVI DA, I hope a green light shines on new life Turn turn turn turn, turn only backwards Voices of humans who are only all talk are turning Push push push, it pushes, sizzle sizzle, quickly quickly The overheated media pushes people Hakuna matata Hakuna matata DOOM DADA DIVI DA, hope a green light shines on new life DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Ye Music Video